1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to the field of vehicles and vehicle assembly components and methods. More specifically, the present application relates to improved systems and methods for assembling vehicles that allow for enhanced customization of the vehicle during the post-sale period.
2. Background Information
Currently, wheeled transport vehicles (e.g., cars, trucks, buses, etc.) are manufactured to a mostly fixed specification (e.g., fixed body panels, fixed suspension height, etc.) at manufacturing facilities and are then shipped to an end user/customer to perform their intended function. From a manufacturing perspective, building to a mostly fixed specification speeds manufacture, streamlines inventory, and standardizes assembly processes which ultimately lowers overall manufacturing costs. For example, in the manufacture of most vehicles, there is some commonality of vehicle components between different vehicle platforms/models (e.g., common chassis, common body panels, common powertrain, etc.), which is cost effective for manufacturers at both the manufacturing and inventory levels. Furthermore, there is a cost savings in tooling because vehicle components that are manufactured from a single tool can be used on different vehicle platforms/models. Thus, it is advantageous for manufacturers to maintain a fixed specification across the different vehicles that they produce.
However, this is limiting in that the end user/customer is not free to substantially modify/customize their vehicle without investing significant amounts of time and money (such as for example, changing the vehicle ride height or the exterior body panels to give the vehicle a different appearance). Although most vehicles have some variability in their specifications, this variability allows for minor modifications of vehicle components (such as adding a sunroof changing wheels, upgrading audio systems, etc.) to occur at the factory or dealer level prior to vehicle delivery to the end user/customer (i.e., pre-sale period). Once the vehicle is in distribution and has reached the customer after sale (i.e., post-sale period), the vehicle and its components are essentially fixed. Thus, most vehicles are not manufactured/configured to be substantially modified/customized by the end user during the post-sale period.